When searching for goods and services, consumers often desire to find the lowest price. While many stores offer the same or similar goods and services, many consumers may often not be willing to pay the price advertised by the seller. Similarly, sellers may oftentimes offer goods and/or services to customers at a certain price. The seller, however, may not know a price that would entice the largest number of consumers to purchase the goods and/or services, and thereby yield the largest amount of revenue. While sellers may advertise via newspapers, radio, and television regarding sales and reduced prices, the seller generally has no way to determine the effectiveness and/or whether the sale price could have been lower or higher to maximize revenue.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.